


Pretty Promises

by Wally_Birb



Series: Pretty Faces [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC Animated Universe, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aliens Don't Understand How Not To Flirt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fear, Insecurity, Jealousy, Marriage Proposal, Mild Angst, Overprotective friends, Vulnerability, Women Being Awesome, almost a proposal, honest discussion about future, it's been a year and I still don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wally_Birb/pseuds/Wally_Birb
Summary: “You wanna talk about it?” Sara asked, pushing her hair out of her eyes and looking over at Felicity.Felicity sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest to hide her face. “It’s dumb.”*After working with Kori, who is very awesome, but very flirty, Felicity starts to feel a bit insecure in comparison.





	1. Promises Made

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise Beepch I Bet You'd Thought You'd Seen The Last Of Me.

Felicity sat on the edge of the roof. Titan Tower wasn’t exactly the least obnoxious looking place, but the roof was peaceful enough. No former teenage heroes asking for answers that Felicity just didn’t have. None of her boyfriend’s stunning ex-girlfriends that he’d drop everything to help.

It wasn’t fair, Felicity figured, that one of the traits that made her fall so hard for Dick would be one of the reasons that she needed to escape from mission control.

Sara’s soft footfalls alerted Felicity to the fact that she wasn’t alone. She kept her gaze fixed on the horizon as Sara settled down next to her, their knees almost grazing.

“You wanna talk about it?” Sara asked, pushing her hair out of her eyes and looking over at Felicity.

Felicity sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest to hide her face. “It’s dumb.”

“Maybe talking it out will help,” Sara shrugged, “Plus, we’ve known each other for long enough that if I was gonna judge you, it would’ve been a while ago. I mean, have you judged me?” Felicity raised her eyebrows. “You know what? Don’t answer that.”

“It’s just...Kori.” Felicity admitted in a small voice. Sara’s eyes widened and her mouth formed a small ‘o’ as she realized. “It’s dumb, but I can’t stop just...looking at her and looking at me.”

Sara shook her head and pinned Felicity with a hard look, “You’re aware that one woman’s beauty doesn’t cancel out your own, correct?”

“Of course I am!” Felicity’s shoulders were practically to her ears, ashamed of her insecurity. “But I can’t help it. I look at her and she’s- she’s stunning and so sweet and diplomatic and passionate and powerful! She’s tall and perfect and hitting like, every single one of my insecurities! I mean, between Kori and me, if _I_ had a choice, I’d go with Kori!”

Sara snorted and shrugged, “Felicity, does this have anything to do with the fact that Princess Starfire has been openly flirting with the man that you’ve been dating for like four years?”

“What? No!” Felicity curled up tighter in a ball. “She’s just really friendly.”

“Her and Dick dated a few years before you met, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And she’s never been around him when they’re not in a relationship. She might not understand that it isn’t okay to flirt like that.”

Felicity shrugged, “It’s dumb, I’ll just get over it.”

“You should talk to her. And Dick! He acts a little uncomfortable but he won’t say anything and it’s honestly pissing me off!” Sara scowled. “You’re allowed to be frustrated when another woman flirts with someone you’re in a relationship with.”

Felicity let out a heft breath and flopped down, staring up at the sky, “But I don’t want to be that girl.”

“What girl?” Sara’s flabbergasted expression hovered over Felicity’s face.

“The one who gets jealous! I was like that Oliver, and I hated it! Every other fucking week an amazing, beautiful model came up from his past and tried to fuck him again! And I couldn’t stand it!”

Sara breathed heavily through her nose and closed her eyes for a second, mentally counting down. “Do you think, maybe, that it would’ve been a bit easier to deal with if you’d have just talked to Oliver?” Felicity gave Sara a look. “Okay, yeah, Oliver has the emotional maturity of a seventh grader, but Dick isn’t like that. He’s gone on you, Smoak. If he found out you were miserable and he could’ve done something to help, he’d feel like shit.”

“This is correct,” Dick announced from behind the both of them, startling a squawk from his girlfriend and her ex-girlfriend turned best friend. “Sara, could I have a moment with Felicity?”

Sara clicked her mouth shut and shot up onto her feet. Before she left, she grabbed Dick’s forearm and looked up at him with a rare, serious expression. She didn’t say anything, but Dick nodded in understanding. They were always good at that wordless communication. Waiting until she closed the door firmly behind her, Dick then sat next to Felicity and stared out at the sparkling bay.

“I’m not...miserable,” Felicity mumbled. She sat up and leaned against Dick’s shoulder, curling back up into a ball until Dick’s hand stopped her legs.

“We need to talk, and I’m not gonna do it with Armadillo Felicity.” Dick playfully nudged her. “I don’t think Kori knows how to be not flirty with me. I’ve been meaning to talk to her about it, because I have this girlfriend, you see. The smartest, most adorable woman I’ve ever met who’s as emotionally literate as Bruce Wayne.”

“Please, I’m emotionally literate, just not fluent.” Felicity pouted. She worried her lip and tried to figure out how to word what she needed to say next. Dick silently gave her time, rubbing absentminded circles into her knee. “I guess I just can’t help realizing that...she’s an actual choice for you. You could have a tall, sweet, beautiful redhead who’s curvy and powerful...or you could be with a skinny, nerdy, short, insecure smart ass.”

“Hey!” Dick squeezed her knee and waited until she looked up at him. He let go of her knee and gently took one of her hands between his. “I’m gonna need you to go a little easier on my best friend, there. I’m gonna say this as many times as I need to. Felicity Smoak, I love you. Do you have any idea how much you amaze me? You’re a miracle of a human being. You’re exponentially smarter than me. I’m still waiting for you to realize how much better than me you could be doing. I wake up every morning in awe that you’re laying next to me, because you’re the best part of my day.

“Every minute I spend with you makes my life better. I hated it when people describe couples as two halves of a whole because I didn’t understand until I met you. You complete me. You fill in pieces that I never knew were missing. You’re so smart and funny and fucking sexy as hell. You’re a genius and you’re surrounded by billionaires and genius who could offer you so much more than I ever could,” Dick’s eyes flickered down to where he was holding her hand, playing with her fingers without thinking about it. “I understand feeling like you can’t compare to the people around you, but, Felicity, you are everything good in my life. You’re my home.”

Felicity hooked her legs over Dick’s and pulled his hands to her chest, curling into him as he spoke. “You’re gonna make me cry, you wonderful man.”

“Well, I’ve been pretty specifically threatened to never do that,” Dick smiled, pulling one of his hands away to push her hair out of her face and brush away a stray tear. “You’re more beautiful by accident than anything the universe could ever endeavor to achieve.”

Felicity blinked, more tears pooling in her eyes. She screwed her eyes shut and hid her face in Dick’s neck. “Richard Greyson!”

“Yes?” Dick happily nuzzled into her hair.

“You’re my home, too. I love you. You mean the world to me,” She cuddled closer to him, refusing to make eye contact. “I have no idea what you mean when you say that money or IQ could give me anything that would mean more to me than you. You’re- you make me feel safe. I trust you with more than my life, I trust you with everything. You’re amazing and I love you so much.”

Dick was quiet for a moment, both of them soaking in the moment. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss against her hair. “I’m not gonna leave you, you know that, right?”

“Logically, yes. It’s still a fear, irrational as it is.” Felicity chuckled. “This almost feels like an exchanging of vows. I promise to love and cherish you, to never leave you, as long as we both shall live.”

“Be still my heart,” Dick whispered, voice thick with emotion. “If you ever decide you want to agree to be married again, I’d happily say yes. But I want a very extravagant wedding. Like, truly gaudy.” Felicity snorted, shaking her head into his chest. “I want to wear a silver, holographic tuxedo--”

“Absolutely not.”

“--and I want a unicorn. Obviously, if I get married, it’d be to you. I saved a picture on my phone of a Jewish unicorn. Kate, Bruce’s cousin, she’s Jewish and would definitely marry us if you don’t want to bring in a civilian.”

“Superhero weddings are a recipe for disaster.” Felicity laughed.

“Exactly! I have no clue what Barry and Iris were thinking. We’re only inviting people in the know and your mother.”

“I want her to walk me down the aisle.”

Dick pulled away a little bit to beam down at her, “I want you to know that I require a much better proposal story. Just because you know that I’ll say yes doesn’t mean I don’t want you to put thought into it.”

“Of course. How else will you know how much effort you’re worth to me?” Felicity cupped his face and leaned up to kiss the tip of his nose. “I’ll knock your fucking socks off.”

“Now, we do have to deal with an intergalactic diplomatic emergency.” Dick rubbed his nose against hers, giving her eskimo kisses. “And I work best when I know you’ve got my back. So, do you want to go downstairs?”

Felicity heaved a heavy sigh and stood, giving him a joking look. “I guess for my betrothed, I could make an effort.”

“My hero,” Dick let her ‘pull’ him up from the ground and used the momentum to wrap his arms around her, swinging her around.

Just on the other side of the door, Sara grinned at the sound of Felicity’s laughter an pushed away from the exit. She started down the stairs, confident that her friends were gonna be just fine.

*

**Timmy**

_7:23pm **Hey, you interested in a secret mission?**_

_**always whats up?** 7:23pm_

_7:25pm **I need to know Dick’s ring size.**_

_**oh holy shit is this what i think it is???** 7:26pm_

_7:27pm **S E C R E T M I S S I O N**_

_**i will let u kno as soon as i found out** 7:27pm  
**welcome to the fam** 7:28pm_

_7:30pm **You’re my favorite.**_

_**i kno.** 7:46pm_


	2. Promises Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I have your daughter  
> For the rest of my life  
> Say yes, say yes  
> Cause I need to know."

Felicity got the ring two weeks after their conversation on top of the tower. She kept it in her purse in a weatherproof pocket because she knew Bruce had raised Dick as too much of a gentleman for him to feel okay about going through someone’s purse. She spent the ensuing fourth months planning the proposal, hiding it from her _detective_ boyfriend, and trying to get her work done enough to warrant a day off for this trip.

Gotham wasn’t too far from Bludhaven, but it was enough that Felicity couldn’t work and go to Gotham without it pinging Dick’s radar.

With Tim in her pocket, it was easy to catch Alfred and Bruce before they left for the office. At the sight of her, Alfred smiled warmly after he reassured himself that she wasn’t injured. Bruce looked at her with familiarity and suspicion, but that was nothing new--especially not since she was running up to them just as they were leaving the house.

“Ms. Smoak,” Alfred greeted her. “What a lovely surprise.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I couldn’t let Dick figure this out just yet. Not that it’s a secret--well, kind of. It’s an open secret.” Felicity started to babble but reigned herself in. Bruce’s suspicion turned to amusement.

“You needed to see us?” Bruce prompted.

“Yes,” Felicity let out a breath and gathered her courage. “I need to talk to the two of you. Nothing bad, just important.”

Bruce looked her over and nodded back towards the house, “Why don’t we go inside and discuss this over coffee?”

“That’d be great, actually.”

Alfred nodded, “I made some muffins for this morning if you haven’t eaten.”

“Alfred Pennyworth, you’re a saint,” Felicity bounced on the balls of her feet nervously and followed the two most intimidating men she’d ever met into a breakfast nook attached to a well used kitchen. It was far from her first time in the manor and maybe two years ago, she would’ve been fazed, but instead she began to relax.

She waited for Alfred to serve her an oven re-heated muffin and a cup of iced coffee with more creamer than should be legal before she finally spoke again.

“I’m planning on asking Dick to marry me.”

Bruce and Alfred both blinked at her as they processed the sudden statement. Alfred’s face morphed into a beaming grin while Bruce stayed as stone faced as always.

“I love him, and we’ve been going strong for these past four years and...and it’s not out of nowhere, we’ve discussed it. It’s not a decision made lightly, in fact Dick was more afraid that I wouldn’t want to be engaged again, but...I mean, he’s half planned the wedding in his mind.” Felicity fiddled with her mug and, after seeing Alfred’s approval, aimed her words at Bruce, even as she stared down at her coffee. “I’m not asking your permission, but Dick is his own person and I would never bargain with his father over his future. But I do- I wanted- I want the whole thing, you know? Chaotic Hanukkahs and my mother making life hell for us because she wants grandchildren and Thanksgivings that make us want to pull our hair out and- and so much of that is built on family. Not just mine.

“I wanted to know if I have your blessing to join this family.” Felicity looked Bruce in the eyes, searching for approval from the best father figure she’d ever had. Bruce kept his expression under lock and key before getting up and leaving the kitchenette without a word.

Felicity stared at the empty spot at the table and felt her brain work overtime to try to process it, the steady presence of Alfred next to her, her only comfort. He reached out and gripped her hand in a show of support.

Just as the beginnings of panic started to grip her rapidly beating heart, Bruce reappeared with a black, velvet box. He took his seat back and pushed the box towards Felicity. She hesitantly opened it and had to swallow down a gasp at the silver bands that she saw in it.

“These were my parents. They got them from my father’s grandparents. Marriage was never in the cards for me, but I always wanted to pass these down to my children.” Bruce spoke in a voice, quiet and oddly emotional as he explained them. “I had them ready to give to Dick, but I guess I should’ve expected that you two would never do anything the traditional way. I imagine you already picked out the engagement ring, but if you need wedding bands, feel free to use these.”

“Bruce,” Felicity covered her mouth with her hand and held back the tears of relief at the acceptance. She shook her head and clutched the hand that Alfred was still holding. “Oh my god, I though you were gonna say no! That was horrible!”

Bruce smiled a little bit and patted her shoulder, “Are you sure you wanna join the family?”

“Master Bruce,” Alfred chastised and gathered Felicity into a hug. “We can’t give her an out now.”

Felicity closed her eyes and leaned into the hug, tension draining out from her shoulders, “Thank you both.”

“Thank you,” Bruce squeezed her shoulder, “You make Dick happy. You’ve been family for four years now, but I’m more than happy to make it official.”

“I’m guessing it went well,” Tim smirked as he walked in on a very teary eyed Felicity.

“You knew,” Bruce narrowed his eyes.

“Greatest detective in the world,” Tim shot back, grabbing an apple and tossing it into the air, fumbling as he went to catch it and ending up watching it fall sadly onto the floor. “Fuck.”

“Language, Master Tim,” Alfred straightened and shot Tim a look.

Felicity snorted, looking up just in time for Bruce to shoot her an amused smile, “Family.”

*

She left him a message written on their apartment door for when he got home.

_Dick,_

_I fell in love with the stars when I was young. The patterns, the unknown, the intricate math and science needed for the great symphony of the cosmos to operate as brilliantly as they do drew me into a world that only fiction could understand._

_I grew up in love with the stars and the colors of a sunset, but then I watched you laugh in front of a sunset and they suddenly seemed so dull without you. Suddenly I was captured by the way the blue of your eyes changes when smile. Suddenly I was drawn to the constellations of your freckles, the stories of your scars. The stars cannot compared to you._

_If you still feel as you did all those months ago, play hooky with me._

_Love, Felicity._

_P.S. Dress nice!_

*

She got a ride from Jason because he was the only one she trusted not to eavesdrop. The cliff was looking over Bludhaven, the sun setting against the horizon and dozens of candles in mason jars with ribbons wrapped around them lit up the darkening clearing. Felicity paced nervously, the picnic blankets spread out and basket packed full of Dick’s favorite foods.

Her hair was down, in soft curls. Her makeup was minimal--eyeliner, mascara, and concealer. Her outfit was simple--a structured a-line off white dress with a lace overlay, black booties, and a structured black moto jacket. She was practically abusing her bottom lip as she fiddled with the ring box in her jacket pocket.

The sound of an approaching car made her freeze. She watched, half elated and half terrified as Dick practically jumped out of the beat up vehicle and took in their spot. He looked at her with a special kind of awe and she ducked her head, pushing some hair behind her ear.

“Felicity,” Dick breathed out and crossed the distance between them. His eyes sparkled with a glee that Felicity didn’t see everyday. He beamed down at her when she finally looked back up at him. “Please tell me this is what I think it is.”

“Well if you let me talk,” Felicity teased, smiling up at him, even as her entire chest felt like it was full of bees. She reached out and danced her fingers over his tie, turning it over before tugging a little bit to pull him closer. He came willingly. “I’ve been thinking about this constantly for these past few months. What to say, how to make this perfect? And I don’t know if I have the right words to tell you how much I’m head over heels in love with you, but I am. I love you, Richard Grayson. You’re so smart and beautiful and...fucking sexy as hell.”

Dick chuckled a little bit at that and gently grabbed a curl of Felicity’s hair, absentmindedly playing with it.

“You’re the best man I’ve ever met and you make everyone around you so much better. You’re inspiring and loving and so cool. You’re such a badass and such a dork,” Felicity tilted her head to the side and pulled the engagement ring out of her pocket. “Will you do me the honor--”

Dick couldn’t help it. He dove in for a kiss, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her against him. She melting against his chest, her free hand wrapping around his waist and grabbing the back of his blazer. He took his time, kissing her languidly before pulling away and planting little butterfly kisses all over her face.

“Let me say it!” Felicity laughed, grabbing his chin to look him in the eyes.

“I couldn’t help it. You’re just too beautiful, and when the love of my life is proposing, I have to kiss her.” Dick protested, but then pantomimed zipping his lips.

“Will you marry me?” Felicity asked.

Dick unzipped his lips, “Abso-fruit-ly,” He murmured, whispering the prayer into Felicity’s lips as he indulged the urge once more. “100%, with all of my heart, affirmative, _sí_ \--”

“Dick!” Felicity laughed and buried her face into the crook of his neck. He happily took her weight and wrapped his arms around her in a firm hug.

“Yes, Felicity,” Dick whispered into her ear, voice clogged with emotion. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean,,, over a month later is better than never ammiright???

**Author's Note:**

> THERE MAY OR MAY NOT BE A chAPTER 2 WHERE FELICITY ASKS BRUCE PERMISSION BUT WHO KNOWS WHEN/IF I'LL GET AROUND TO THAT LMAOOO


End file.
